starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Issue 3
StarCraft #3 is the third issue of the StarCraft comic. It was released in August 2009. It was published in StarCraft: Book 1.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i) et al. "StarCraft" Book 1 (April 7, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm), ISBN 978-1401-22627-5. Summary Dark secrets are unearthed when a malign alien force from beyond the grave is unleashed aboard the ship General Lee and threatens to tear the War Pigs apart from within! As the search for Jim Raynor gathers pace, a team member's dark and blood-soaked past is laid bare, beginning a spiral of terror that pits War Pig against War Pig. Continue the journey into the extended galaxy of the best-selling video game!2009-04-20. StarCraft #3. WildStorm. Accessed on 2009-04-20. Synopsis As the General Lee crossed the Kelanis Rift, the War Pigs felt troubled. Iggins suffered from nightmares and Turfa Dei developed a hair-trigger temper, creating a problem when dealing with a fixer who could give them a lead on the location of Jim Raynor—Denny Houston. The deal was locate "property" for Houston, in return for Raynor's location. Romy Pyrius hatched his own deal with Houston, selling him the strange item he had recovered from the Cutlass. Houston identified it as protoss in origin. Houston had spent much in time and favors in locating his property at Revelation, Jotun, a mobile uranium-mining town—his wife, Ellen. Dei had a particularly bad reaction to this. Cole Hickson insisted on getting something up-front; Houston revealed that Raynor was hiding out on zerg-infested worlds, as he knew how to avoid the zerg focus. The War Pigs descended upon Revelation, with Iggins and Hickson locating Ellen, who was in bed with her boyfriend, Hal. Iggins was reminded of a painful scene from his past and killed Hal, while Hickson, struggling to calm Iggins down, captured Ellen and moved out. The security forces noticed, partly due to Pyrius' lagging, and when Pyrius finally responded in an over-the-top fashion, he nearly killed his two friends. Hickson wondered why the team wasn't on the ball. Aboard the General Lee, Dei and Hickson tangled over the morality of kidnapping Ellen. Pyrius ended the argument, but Hickson then asked him to take a look at Iggins. Pyrius wasn't a trained psychologist and would rather pass. However, Iggins' mentality became an urgent issue when he discovered Denny Houston threatening his wife. Mistaking Ellen for his own wife, Desi, Iggins shot Denny and captured Ellen, bringing Hickson to the room. As Iggins raved about how he had killed Desi when he caught her having an affair, Ellen and Hickson subdued him. Ellen took Iggins' gun and killed her husband with it. The situation only got worse when Nuura Joss reported they had been boarded. Hickson, Dei and Pyrius headed to the cargo hold, where they were intercepted by a trio of Dark Templar, who had arrived on a ship for the artifact. Telling the War Pigs it was of xel'naga origin, they revealed it was an "energy fossil" or "soul" which had been driving them insane by exposing the dark parts of their psyches. They also warned the War Pigs not to harm Jim Raynor, as he was like a brother to them before leaving. The War Pigs were left with a mess to deal with, including Ellen, whose mind had shut down. On Korhal, Tamsen Cauley was informed by a mysterious figure that "he's awake", referring to an unidentified male. Cauley worried that Lars Trakken and his Cerberus heavies might not be able to deal with the War Pigs, but the figure said "we have a more hi-tech solution". A female ghost received a communication while on Bhekar Ro, surrounded by bodies...Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft 1 (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Variant Cover For every 10 copies with a standard cover by Federico Dallocchio, retailers may order one with a variant cover by Shawn Moll.CBR news team, editor. 2009-04-20. DC Comics Solicitations, July 2009. CBR News. Accessed 2009-04-20. References Category:StarCraft comic issues